


don't go breaking my heart

by Dresupi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He’d been mumbling to himself for approximately twelve minutes. Peter did that kind of thing on the regular, so MJ wasn’t too alarmed.But then, he stopped.





	don't go breaking my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For braveadventurers (on tumblr)
> 
> Song is ['Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by Elton John and Kiki Dee (1976)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0qW9P-uYfM)
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_70's Song Prompts_ **

He'd been mumbling to himself for approximately twelve minutes. Peter did that kind of thing on the regular, so MJ wasn't too alarmed.

But then, he stopped.

She was tooth-deep in her Macintosh when it happened.

Crunching down into the juicy flesh, she peered over at him thoughtfully. “You okay, Parker?”

“What? No. I mean yes. Yes.  I’m okay… What are you talking about?” he asked, chuckling softly as he obviously tried to rearrange himself in the chair in a way that appeared nonchalant, but only succeeded in hammering down his status as a complete dork in her mind.

Not that dorks were a bad thing.

“I mean… you were engaged in a pretty heated argument with yourself a few seconds ago. A long one, and then you stopped. So… it’s a logical question,” she replied slowly.

His eyebrows twitched a little as he nodded. “Logical. Yeah. It’s logical… you’re very logical, MJ.”

“So… are you actually, okay, dude?” She took another bite of her apple. “Not that I would be able to help, but… you know if you wanted to vent at someone who had no chance of helping you out, I’m your gal.”

“I am. Fine, I mean…” he began. “I’m just… trying to figure out a way to ask out this girl.”

“Ahh,” she replied knowingly, waggling her eyebrows as she settled in for what was sure to be some excellent tea. “You know I’m terrible at relationship advice. Gimme.”

“I just… there’s a movie she’s expressed an interest in seeing… and I wanted to take her. To the movie,” he added at the end, staring her down until she answered.

Now, MJ’s M.O was kind of to stare at someone until they became uncomfortable, so it was definitely uncomfortable by the time she answered. “You should just ask her dude. You’re kind of a dork, but I mean. Girls like that. Maybe. I don’t know. Do it or don’t. I’ll be entertained either way.”

He waited a split second before responding. “Michelle, do you want to go with me to catch a movie on Friday? We can see  _ ‘The Playful Legend _ ’ or we can see something else.”

She froze for a moment in mid-chew. “You’re asking  _ me _ ?”

“Yeah…” Peter replied, looking over at her like he was surprised she hadn’t guessed.

“I mean, I don’t care either way…”  _ She did _ . “But if you were practicing on me…”  _ He’d better not be _ .  “I would hope you’d tell me first.”  _ ‘Fess up, Parker. _

“I’m not practicing on you,” he said, almost bewildered by her suggestion. “Is the movie a bad date? Should I have picked something else?”

“No. The movie’s great. I’ll go.”

“You’ll go?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Good. Okay.”

She took another bite from her apple. “Good. Okay. Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Thanks for reading!


End file.
